An Undertale Christmas
by Darkspy13
Summary: Frisk's first Christmas on the surface with their new family.
1. Chapter 1

The heating glow of the fire wrapped around Frisk. It's warmth reminiscent of Toriel's warm embrace.  
It had been almost a year now since they had freed the underground, sparing their souls from an eternity below the feet of humans completing their day to day life. Nobody could of imagined that the legends about Mt. Ebott were true.  
To be honest, people were frightened at first by the monsters, some even viewing them as an inferior class. That had quickly cleared, after various world leaders, from America to Japan welcomed the Monsters onto their planet.  
They had escaped the hell in Janurary, so this was the first official Christmas with their new family.

"Oh, hello my child! I was not expecting you to be up this late." Toriel exclaimed. Frisk was usually in bed by 10 o'clock sharp, but tonight was different. It was Christmas Eve. Tommorow would be their first Christmas with a family that loved them.  
Toriel, Sans, Papyrus and Asgore may be monsters, but they are less so than their old family. The vile creatures Frisk once called their parents would lock them up, beat them and starve them. A year ago Frisk was feeling depressed, and suicidal. Now they were the exact opposite.  
"Hey mom! I'm really sorry for being up, but I just can't get to sleep!" Frisk uttered, rather quickly. It was the first Christmas they would get dinner, the first they would get presents, and the first they could hug their own mother.  
"Well, that is quite understandable. Here, how about I read you a story to soothe you?" Toriel offered. It was not hard for Frisk to accept rather quickly.  
"Here, my child." Toriel said. "Where did I put it?" She muttered, looking for their story book. It was a rather old, dusty book, with tales of brave and foolish monsters alike, partaking adventures and braving even the fiercest troubles to acheive their goals. Frisk loved every single one.  
"Ah! Here we are!" Toriel said happily. As she sat down, the unmistakeable rattle of bones could be heard, moving rather quickly in the distance. She glanced over to the kitchen, only to see nothing.  
Toriel sat down, but when she did, a loud noise came from her bottom, the obvious whoopee cushion trick. "Sans!" Toriel hollered. Frisk could hear Sans giggle even from the kitchen. As childish as he appeared, Sans was one of the most mature people Frisk knew... most of the time.  
"Ugh, that skelepun." Toriel murmured. That was her favourite nickname for Sans. She turned around to look at Frisk, but also sitting happily beside them was the skelepun himself. He looked as if he was eager to listen to the story. Unfortunately for Toriel, she was not expecting this.  
After a brief telling off, with Toriel and Sans both trying to keep in fits of laughter, Toriel finally began her story.  
The story was nothing particularily exciting, but of a fool who went in search of a mythical treasure, but only to find out that it never existed. Frisk could perfectly imagine Uncle Paps, as Frisk caleld him, going in search of mythical spaghetti. They contained their laughter.  
The story had a good effect though, with both Frisk and Sans falling asleep. Toriel reached down and picked them both up with ease, as though they were nothing. Toriel carried Frisk into their bedroom first, the room lined with MTT Brand MTT posters. Alphys was running out of room for stock in her lab, so all the ones where there was no room went straight to Frisk.  
After a quick kiss goodnight,a dn a tucking in, she set off to set the skeleton down for the night. She carried him to his room, which looked from the outside as it did in Snowdin, lights emanating from under the door as though a rave was going on inside.  
The door was locked, but a quick rummage through one of the pockets on Sans' jacket produced a key. She opened the door, and flicked the light on. The room was a mess, as perusual. Toriel let out a light chuckle, before setting Sans down on a bed.  
Toriel began to clean the room, tidying up his sock collection, but keeping the special order Sans had them in, The self sustaining torando of trash was kept as it is, and his ball of bedsheets was unfurled and set out straight. She tucked Sans in, and also gave him a goodnight kiss. Even though Sans was asleep, he practically blushed cobalt.

"CHRISTMAS!" Papyrus shouted, slamming the door to Sans room open. "COME ON SANS, WE HAVE TO SEE IF SANTA ARRIVED AND..." Papyrus paused. Sans room was... actually clean.  
"Yeah bro I'm sure... what happened to my room?" Sans looked around, confused. His room was actually tidy, but stuff was still somehow kept the way he liked it. "Thanks, Tori." Sans muttered. Papyrus would tease Sans to no end if he found out Sans liked her.  
"ANYWAYS LET'S GO SANS! WE CANNOT KEEP EVERYONE WAITING!" Papyrus shouted at the top of his voice.  
As it turned out, everyone else was asleep. It was 7AM, so it was not too early to get up. Once Papyrus had awoken, everyone rose fairly quickly. Asgore was the last to make it down the stairs, Papyrus first with Frisk being a close second.  
The sheer number of Christmas presents that was under the tree was too much for Frisk. They began to sob, before breaking out in full blown tears.  
"I KNOW HUMAN... IT'S A B-BEAUTIFUL SIGHT." Papyrus stammered, before also starting to cry.  
"Frisk, my child... what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Toriel asked, concerned.  
"N-no... it's... these are the first presents I have ever gotten." Frisk said, wiping tears away with their Christmas sweater.  
"Hey kiddo." Sans began. "This may be your first real Christmas, but we wanted to make it your best as well." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kiddo." Sans began. "This may be your first real Christmas, but we wanted to make it your best as well."  
Those words made Frisk tear up even more. With a beaming smile, they hugged Sans as tightly as they could.  
Sans pat thier back, with a smile. He really enjoyed spending time with Frisk, and this was no exception.

"I WANT TO OPEN SOMETHING!" Papyrus shouted, excitement clear in his voice.  
"Here you go, Uncle Paps!" Frisk said, handing a box with striped wrapping paper to Papyrus.  
He tore off the wrapping paper even faster than Frisk had, and inside was a... Sans plush.  
"A TOY OF MY BROTHER? I APPRECIATE IT BUT WHY?" Papyrus asked, puzzled. Toriel and Asgore were confused, albiet smiling. Sans new exactly what was happening.  
"It's so wherever you are, as long as you have this with you, you can hear my fantastic jokes, bro." Sans said with a wink.  
Frisk expected Papyrus to be in dismay, but he simply smiled larger than ever. "NYEH. THAT IS QUITE CREATIVE OF YOU FRISK, BUT HOW DOES IT WORK?"  
Frisk pressed Plush Sans' tummy, and the toy said, "I've got a skele-ton of jokes to tell you!"  
Toriel, Sans and Frisk hollered with laughter. Asgore gave a slight chuckle, and Papyrus let out an audible sigh.  
"NYEH HEH, THAT WAS AWFUL SANS. BUT I CHERISH THIS GIFT NONTHELESS."

A light knocking could be heard at the door. After a few seconds someone could be heard saying, "Screw waiting," and the door was promptly blasted off the hinges, even harder than Papyrus had.  
It was kicked off with such force, it hit Toriel and sent her flying. She hit the wall with a small "oof."  
Asgore ran to Toriel, but Sans was there first.  
"Ah jeez, are you ok Tori?" Sans said, in a panic.  
Toriel chuckled. "I'm fine Sans!" She exclaimed, lifting the door off with ease.  
"Oh, uh, sorry Queen Toriel." Undyne said, walking in the door, Alphys scolding her just behind.  
Asgore was standing there, in dismay. Every time he called his ex-wife "Tori" she got angry at him. When Sans said it she didn't even bat an eye. Unfortunately, this detail was picked up on by Frisk also.  
"Merry Christmas!" Undyne shouted, but not as loud as Papyrus could. "Fuhuhu!" She laughed, looking at the remaining gifts lying under the tree. "You think THOSE gifts even compare to OURS?"  
Undyne was carrying a crudely wrapped gift, quite long but thin. Alphys was carrying a delicately wrapped smaller gift.  
"Hey! Where's my best buddy!" Undyne shouted, noticing Frisk was missing.  
"Undyne!" Frisk hollered, as she ran into the doorway to greet her.  
"How's my number one punk doing?" Undyne asked, swinging Frisk around as if they were nothing.  
"Amazing! How are you doing Alphys?" Frisk questioned.  
"O-oh, uh, I'm doing fine! Thank you." Alphys stuttered.  
Frisk soon brought everyone into a hug. All of their family and friends, around for Christmas.  
It filled them with DETERMINATION. 


End file.
